


Harder, Faster

by goodnightgothamfanfiction



Category: Jashton - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightgothamfanfiction/pseuds/goodnightgothamfanfiction
Summary: Jamie and Ashton get a bit kinky in the bedroom NSFW
Relationships: Boyfriend/Boyfriend





	Harder, Faster

Jamie's hand wrapped around Ashton's throat as he pressed him to the bedroom wall. Their eyes were filled with lust as he tightened his grip slightly. His other hand gripped his lover's jaw, their thumb traced his lips as they towered over him.

"You're so fucking hot." With that, Jamie slammed his lips onto his lover's. His tongue delving into Ashton's mouth, licking and nipping at his mouth. Jamie pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him. Ash gave Jay the same treatment, their chests rising and falling in unison as they made out on the bed.

Jamie felt Ashton swell underneath him, poking him slightly in the midriff as he started to suck on his pulse point. This particular part of Ash was incredibly sensitive, making him squirm and moan as he bucked his hips.

Jay hastily started to undress Ash whilst pulling his own clothes off as they continued to make out.  
"Oh fuck," Ash moaned as Jay started to stroke him. He felt him swell in his hand as he pumped their cock to full hardness. Both of them were breathless as Jamie slid a spit-slicked finger into Ash, curling it as to stretch his lover open.

Ashton grit his teeth, feeling the digit curl and twist inside of him. Their hole continued to be stretched open as he felt another finger being inserted. Feeling pleasure course through his body, a third finger was slid inside him.

With three fingers opening him up, he started to relax as the pain subsided. Jamie's fingertips brushed slightly on his prostate, pleasure shooting up his lover's spine. He chuckled at the feeling, sending shots of pleasure up his spine and down to his groin.

They moaned again in ecstasy as he arched his back, Jamie's fingers thrusting in and out of him. Jamie pressed a chaste kiss on Ashton's cheek and squeezed a bit of lube into his hand, rubbing and stroking his member as he prepped himself.

Once his cock was slick and shiny with the lube he positioned himself near Ash's hole. Slowly and agonisingly, he thrusted into him, feeling their muscles clench around his cock.

"Oh god," Ash moaned at the feeling, his head fell back onto the pillow as his hand flew to his mouth, keeping his moans muffled. Their cock leaked slightly, the pre-cum dribbled down his untouched shaft.

By now Jamie had found his rhythm, alternating between hard and fast, and slow and long thrusts. He felt himself nearing his orgasm as he thrusted himself balls deep, his hands gripping Ashton's thighs, almost to the point of bruising him. Ash gave a yelp of pleasure, the head of his lover's cock putting a constant pressure on his prostate.

Their muscles clenched tighter as Jamie started to thrust in and out of him. Ashton's own orgasm was nearing as his cock continued to leak profusely with pre-cum.

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna cum," they gasped in a lung full of air, whining in pleasure in ecstasy as their prostate was pummeled.

"I-I'm close too," Jay grit clenched his eyes shut as he was just on the edge. "I'm gonna-" But he didn't want to cum first. He took one of his hands off Ashton's thigh and started to stroke his cock. A few strokes in and Ash was already cumming hard on his chest.

Thick white streaks coated his first, feeling the warmth spill out onto himself as his moaned in euphoria. The sight of this made Jamie cum deep in Ashton painting his inner walls white as he continued to ride out his orgasm, prolonging his lover's pleasure.

By now Ash was a shivering, whining mess. Their eyes clenched shut as his prostate kept getting slammed. Jamie's hips slowed down gradually till he came to a stop, both of them panting heavily and covered in sweat.

Slowly Jay pulled out, cum dribbling down Ashton's ass as their hole gaped. God it was an amazing sight. They gave their lover's ass a quick smack as they crawled into the cum-stained bedsheets.  
Jay managed to lie down next to Ashton, not caring about the bed sheets as they cuddled in each other's arms.

"That was amazing, babe." Ash snuggled up into Jamie's chest, closing his eyes.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he replied, kissing him on the top of his head.

"But I am NOT cleaning up." He laughed.


End file.
